club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Puffle
The Grey Puffle is a puffle in Club Penguin Rewritten. After being teased several times it was revealed in Issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times that they would be released alongside the Puffle Party 2019 on April 26, 2019. Stamp The Grey Puffle is necessary for completing one stamp in Serene Springs: Trivia *They enjoy knitting, nature, and peace and quiet. They are wise, humble, and compassionate. *Rumored to be what Puffles turn into when they become old. *They can turn themselves into stone, and sometimes vanish into a cloud of smoke. *It is hidden in Rory's Giveaway, behind one of the boxes; and in PH's Puffle Party Giveaway on the unseen southern part of the background. *The concept art for the Grey Puffle was designed by Rainbert. **Earlier concept art for the puffle was designed by Hagrid.https:/twitter.com/tim_rollinson/status/969038457015357440 *One was shown in the fan-art section of the Club Penguin Times issue #73. *It's shadow was seen on the 2nd Anniversary Cake. *Since Earth Day Party 2018, the left puffle statue at the Dojo Courtyard was seen shaking. Starting from Earth Day Party 2019, every 30 minutes the statue will shake, turn into the Grey Puffle, and then vanish away. *It was revealed in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times that Grey Puffles were once cursed and turned into stone. *Sensei has a Grey Puffle named Sage. *It was originally going to have a slightly different tongue color and the training dummy was going resembles a walrus and a polar bear, but was changed to resemble Octi.https://twitter.com/Rainbertt/status/1124104793872588806 Gallery Puffle Card Grey Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card. With a Penguin Grey Puffle PC.png|On a Player Card. Grey Puffle IG.png|In-game. Grey Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance. Appearances Grey Puffle Rory bg.png|Grey Puffle hiding in Rory's Giveaway. Grey Puffle Rory BG Unhidden.jpg|Grey Puffle unhidden in Rory's Giveaway. Grey Puffle Full Unhidden.png|Grey Puffle fully unhidden from Rory's Giveaway. Grey Puffle PH bg.png|Grey Puffle hiding in PH's Puffle Party Giveaway. Grey Puffle Anniversary Cake.png|Grey's Puffle's shadow on the 2nd Anniversary Cake. Grey Puffle Statue.gif|The left puffle statue at the Dojo Courtyard turning into the Grey Puffle. Grey Puffle Issue 103 1.png|A Grey Puffle in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times and the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffles Issue 103.png|A group of Grey Pufflesin issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times, Puffle Party 2019 homepage, and issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Grey Puffle Issue 103 2.png|Another Grey Puffle in issue #103 of the Club Penguin Times, Adopt A Puffle catalog, and issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Grey Puffle Login Screen.png|A Grey Puffle in a Puffle Party 2019 login screen and the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Group of Grey Puffles Login Screen.png|Two Grey Puffles in a Puffle Party 2019 login screen and issue #104 of the Club Penguin Times. Grey Puffle Front Cover.png|A Grey Puffle on the front and back cover of the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Cane.png|A Grey Puffle with a cane in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Gardener.png|A Grey Puffle with a straw hat in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffe Adopt.png|A Grey Puffle smiling in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Statue.png|A Grey Puffle statue in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Knitting.png|A Grey Puffle knitting in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Grey Puffle Sleeping.png|A Grey Puffle sleeping in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Concept art Grey Puffle Old Concept.png|Earlier concept art of the puffle. Grey Puffle Concept 1.jpg|Concept 1. DXK1kU9WkAA14wz.jpg|Concept 2. Grey Puffle Guidline.jpg|Concept 3. Grey Puffle Old Play Concept Art.jpg|Concept 4. Grey Puffle Old Play Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept 5. Other Grey Puffle Adopt Catalog.png|Grey Puffle as shown in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Puffle Party 2019 Login Grey.png|Grey Puffle login screen during the Puffle Party 2019. Grey Puffle Pet Shop Sign.png|Grey Puffle Pet Shop sign during the Puffle Party 2019. Grey Puffle Balloon.png|Grey Puffle balloon at the Plaza during the Puffle Party 2019. Dojo Puffle Scroll.png|Grey Puffle scroll in the Dojo. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten ??? References